Agent Double O Daddy
by DarthAbby
Summary: Sequel to Special Agent Daddy. Autumn chose McGee at the end of SAD, and now it's been several months since Madison left. But new terrors have risen, including one that takes the team overseas. T for safty. Possible McAbby later.
1. Chapter 1

**SAD was set in fall 2010 (about the time I started it). DOD (Double O Daddy) starts about early summer in 2011.**

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine!**

**000**

_I was standing by a wide river, the sky the grayish color of low clouds and the river a dirty brown. The far bank was awash with a red-orange glow, and the smell of smoke surrounded me. My heart pounded, because I knew that someone I loved was in danger._

Autumn McGee slowly blinked awake to find herself in her own bed; surrounded by the yellow and purple walls she had helped paint. With each blink, the image of a river bank in flames slowly faded. She yawned and looked over at her clock. 10:33 am. The number echoed around her mind for a moment, waiting to bounce off of something significant.

"Oh yeah," Autumn mused quietly as she remembered that this weekend, she was going to be hanging out with her dad, Abby, and the rest of the team at N.C.I.S.

"YES!" Out in the kitchen, Sarah McGee smiled. It sounded like her niece had woken up and remembered where she was going.

000

Autumn and Sarah finally arrived at the N.C.I.S headquarters, much to Autumn's excitement. Even though Special Agent Ziva David was the only one in at the moment besides Dr. 'Ducky' Mallard, it was still awesome to the girl. Her father, Agent Tim McGee, and 'Very' Special Agent Tony DiNozzo were out investigating a suspect's house, the team leader Agent Gibbs was up in the Director's office, and Abby Sciuto, the forensic specialist, was busy with a mountain of evidence in her lab, or, as she liked to call it, 'Labby'.

After a half hour, Tony finally came back. He was scowling and holding a cup of coffee, while a large purplish bruise was taking shape on his cheekbone.

"What happened?" Ziva asked, catching sight of it.

"A fist, Ziva. A fist happened." Tony grumbled as he sat down at his desk, still unaware of Autumn's presence. "McSplitLip is escorting the owner of said fist to interrogation."

"Is he okay?"

"McGee? He's fine. His shirt and face are a little bloody from the lip, but he's okay now." Tony looked over at McGee's desk as Ziva pointedly glanced in that direction. "Oh, hey, it's the Mini McGee!"

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Hi, Tony." Even though both of the agents were much older than her, they insisted that she call them Tony and Ziva. "Mr. DiNozzo is my father," Tony had joked, and Ziva said she had her reasons. And like everyone else, she just called Gibbs, Gibbs.

"Hey, you want to come with us? Watch the action from Observation?" Tony asked. Autumn had heard about Observation from her dad. It was next to Interrogation, with a one-way mirror so that you could see the suspects but they couldn't see you.

"Sure." Autumn said and hopped off of the chair. She followed Tony and Ziva through the halls until they reached two silver doors, one marked 'Interrogation 1' and the other marked 'Observation 1'. They entered Observation, a small, dark room, with a bunch of computers and recording devices against one wall and a large window on another. Autumn figured that this was the one-way mirror.

Through the glass, she could see another room. This one was stark and bare except for a table and two chairs on either side of the stainless steel table. A strong-looking woman sat on the side facing the mirror. She had short, spiky brown hair with green tips. Her cold green eyes were endlessly scanning the room, searching for weaknesses or escape routes or something along those lines. Her gray sweatshirt was torn at one shoulder, revealing a white tee shirt beneath, and her blue jeans were scuffed and torn. There was a bit of blood on the sweatshirt, probably from McGee's split lip since this woman bore no signs of injury.

Autumn jumped slightly as the door to Interrogation opened with a bang. A man strode in, walking like a prison warden who knows that he's in charge and there will be no uprisings while he's there. The man sat down with his back to the observers and opened a file. After a few minutes he spoke.

"So, Miss…Johnson is it? Or do you prefer Mrs. King? Miss Dawson? Ms. Koppel? Mrs. Walton?" Autumn realized with a jolt that it was Timothy McGee, her own father, sitting there, talking coldly to this woman. "Or perhaps you just answer to assassin!" he slammed his fist down on the table, making Autumn jump again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The woman said icily.

"Then why did you attack us when Agent DiNozzo and I came by your house? Why did you try to run?" McGee challenged. The woman narrowed her eyes at him. Tony and Ziva were talking quietly next to her, but Autumn wasn't listening to them.

"I panicked. I've done time for possession of weed, and I thought you were cops coming to get me for that again."

"It's says in your file here that you were sentenced to six to twelve months back in '06, got out on parole in five. That right?"

"If it's in that neat little folder you got there, then I guess it is." She sneered.

"Well, the thing is, you went off the radar for almost five years before popping up again in the beginning of this year. As a suspect in a homicide in New York City. Now, why is that?" McGee stared stonily at the woman, daring her to lie to him and face the consequences.

"You want the truth? I was visiting an ex boyfriend, seeing if he wanted to get back together. I have no idea how I got dragged into some murder investigation of a rich old hag that I've never met." She met his gaze evenly, refusing to back down.

"I'll tell you how you did it." McGee withdrew a picture from the file. It was of an old woman, dressed in what looked like a silk blouse and a designer black skirt, her white hair up in a beehive that looked good on her. The only jarring note of the picture was the pool of blood she lay in, seeping out from her slit throat, staining the grass underneath her.

The suspect looked at the picture coldly, showing nothing on the icy mask of her face.

"First," said McGee, "you watched Ms. Carlton for two weeks, studying her patterns, and learned that every Tuesday and Thursday, at two in the afternoon, she visited the grave of Lieutenant Colonel James Carlton, her deceased husband, alone. That's where you struck. It must have struck you as ironic," McGee laughed humorlessly, "that she should die above the bones of her war-hero husband, because that became your pattern."

"Do continue, this is most intriguing." The woman said snidely.

"Two months later," McGee pulled another picture out of the file, "you attacked again, this time killing Ms. McCleen, the widow of Major Robert McCleen, in Salt Lake City." The picture this time was of a younger woman, in her mid thirties, dressed in a flower print sundress, her mousy brown hair pulled back in a bun. Her throat was slit as well, and she was lying in blood-stained grass. "You watched her for a time too, and knew that she visited her husband's grave every Saturday after having lunch with her friends."

"I fail to see how you've connected me to all this." The woman's tone made it clear that she was not going to back down now.

"Nearly five months after your second kill, you murdered again." A third picture was produced, this time of a woman in her early fifties, a few light streaks of silver at her temples blending with her strawberry blonde hair. She had on a purple Relay For Life shirt and jeans, with her hair flowing loose around her shoulders. Again, her throat was slit and the grass beneath her was stained with her blood. "Ms. Jordan visited the grave of Lieutenant Colonel Charles Jordan every Friday after dropping their teenage daughters off at dance lessons, as you knew after watching her for a few weeks.

"Which brings us to four days ago, a little almost two months after killing Ms. Jordan, when you killed Mr. Falkmann, a widower whose deceased wife is Petty Officer Lisa Falkmann." The fourth picture was of a man in his late twenties. He had on a Miami Dolphins shirt and cargo shorts, with short cropped, almost military style, brown hair. "You knew, after weeks of surveillance, that he visited her grave every Thursday morning after dropping off their young son at preschool." Like the three women, his throat was slit, coloring the grass beneath him a nasty brownish shade.

"Well, you just seem to have all the answers now, don't you?" The heavy sarcasm was hard to miss in the suspect's voice. "So why aren't you clapping me in irons and sending me off to prison again?"

"Because," McGee leaned forward, "I want to know _why_."

**000**

**I know, I know, not a lot of Autumn in this chapter, but I needed to establish some key points first that are the backbone of this story. Remember the names of those murdered military widows and widower, they are very important later on! Just be happy that I splurged on you guys, because this chapter was originally about a page and a half long. Now it's an entire three and a quarter pages long (not counting the authors notes). So be happy that I care enough to add more for you.**

**Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to all those lovely reviewers! I'll do shout-outs at the bottom. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter of DOD! Sorry it took so long, I was super-busy all of a sudden!**

**Disclaimer: Yea-no. Just no.**

**000**

"_So why aren't you clapping me in irons and sending me off to prison again?"_

"_Because," McGee leaned forward, "I want to know __why__."_

000

Autumn quickly left Observation. She never wanted to see her dad like that again. He was so…cold when he was interrogating, and it scared the ten year old. She hoped she was never on the receiving end of that icy stare. Like any kid, she wanted her dad to be fun, nice, helpful, and happy, and never wanted to see him that angry, that upset towards her.

Autumn turned and walked briskly into the ladies' room, trying to shake off her troubling thoughts. She turned on the faucet and rubbed cool water on the back of her neck in an attempt to calm down. It wouldn't do to have a mini meltdown in this public area. Her mind flashed back to late December, and one of her worst 'episodes'.

_We had moved into a larger apartment just two weeks ago, and Sarah and Dad had somehow already unpacked their small store of Christmas decorations. Since Sarah had moved in with us, things had run a lot more smoothly. Even though I had heard Dad called her unorganized and such, she seemed to be as good at keeping house as a single mother. Dad joked that I brought out her maternal instincts, which usually earned him a light punch in the arm from my aunt._

_The new apartment had two bedrooms and a tiny little room that might have once been either a big closet or a small playroom for a kid at some point, as the walls had been white patterned with red flowers._

_I was sitting on the twin bed that just fit in the room with a small dresser looking around. The room had a certain air about it. My mom would have called it 'quaint' or 'charming'._

_Mom. My chest tightened and my eyes prickled as they always did when I thought about her. I had been strong though. It was a week and a half, maybe ten days since I had last cried. I took slow, deep breaths, trying to outrun my tears._

_The smell of instant-bake gingerbread cookies sent me over the edge. Biting my lip to keep from sobbing too loudly, I remembered all the Christmas breaks I had spent with Mom, the smell of bake-and-eat gingerbread men wafting through the house, eating the delicious cookies and drinking hot cocoa while watching 'It's A Wonderful Life', 'A Christmas Carole', 'A Charlie Brown Christmas', 'Frosty the Snowman', 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer', and all the other Christmas specials on TV._

_I cry for a good ten minutes until someone checks on me. I'm not sure if it's Dad or Sarah; I'm not even sure if Dad's home yet. All I know is that someone is holding me, rocking me gently back and forth, as I cry at the unfairness and sense of loss of it all._

Autumn blinked back the tears brought forth by this memory and took slow, deep breaths. Hearing footsteps approaching the door, she fled into a stall, not wanting to be seen with watery red eyes and a runny nose.

The footsteps paused outside for a moment, than came in the bathroom. "Autumn?" It was Ziva. The young girl stayed quiet as the Israeli walked through the bathroom. "Autumn, I know you are here. I can see your shoes." She said as she stopped outside of the stall Autumn had taken refuge in.

A short silence passed. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"N-not right now." Autumn said shakily.

Ziva sighed. "Autumn, I am sorry. Tony and I, we are used to seeing your dad in interrogation, or chasing down a suspect, or shooting at the bad guys. But you are not, and we should have never taken you into Observation until you were old enough to see that it is all an act, to try and intimidate the suspects into talking."

"I know, I know. I just…I just want a few minutes to myself, Ziva, please?"

In the quiet that followed, Autumn heard Ziva walk out of the bathroom, and she finally let a few tears escape.

000

"So? How's Little McSeason doing?" Tony asked as Ziva walked out of the ladies room. Ziva rolled her eyes at the 'Little McNickname', but didn't comment on it.

"She seems to be upset. I did not actually see her, as she was in a stall, but she sounded shaky. We should not have taken her."

"I figured that out for myself after she ran out, funnily enough." Tony said dryly. Ziva raised an eyebrow; Tony didn't usually go for dry wit.

"DiNozzo, David, what's going on?" the two agents turned as their intimidating boss walked up to them, customary coffee cup in hand.

"Sarah dropped off Autumn a little bit ago-"

"-and she seemed okay until McGee asked for motive-"

"-we should have never taken her to see Interrogation-"

"-she just ran out, headed straight to the bathroom-"

"-I thought for sure she was about to puke or something-"

"-she's crying, Gibbs, and I'm not good with crying little girls-"

"Enough." Gibbs held up a hand to stop the babble of words. They both stopped and looked at him expectantly. He had dealt with crying girls before, right? After all, he had had a daughter. "Don't you two have work?"

"Yes, of course, sorry boss." They both hurried back to their desks. Gibbs walked into the bathroom, not worrying about it being a ladies room, and headed towards the locked stall.

"Autumn?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Autumn, if you ever want to leave that stall, you're going to have to talk to me."

More silence.

"Okay," Gibbs sighed, leaning comfortably against the door, "I guess I'll do the talking." He waited a moment to see if Autumn would speak up, but continued when he was met with more silence. "I know how it must've looked in there, with your dad putting on that act of being tough and intimidating to that woman. And I'm not going to lie to you, McGee is a great interrogator. He and DiNozzo have done some great good cop/bad cop performances." He paused again, but she stayed quiet. "You just have to remember, though, that it's not real. You know him; you know he's not like that. It's all different strategies to get the suspects to talk."

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly, and Gibbs turned to give his Gibbs-Glare to whoever had interrupted them. It was Ziva.

"McGee's been stabbed."

000

**Gasp! An evil cliffy after a long wait! You must all hate me right now. But the long wait was because I got swept up in 'Potter Mania' as the last Harry Potter movie came out! (Admit it: some of you were watching 'The Deathly Hallows: Part Two' instead of updating your stories, too.)**

**Shout Outs!**

**Mcabby obsessed – Glad you liked SAD! Hope you like this one as much! :D**

**starjems88 – Hope you liked Chapter 2!**

**Bella Paige – You'll find out why in a few chapters! And as I said in this chapter, Sarah is staying with Autumn and McGee since he's always working and keeps weird hours, so she's there to take care of Autumn.**

**MMWillow13 – Yeah, I never actually pictured a scenario where Autumn picked Madison. In my mind, she could never have chosen anything but McGee and N.C.I.S. Hope you liked chapter 2!**

**julian – glad you like it, hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!**

**writergirl123456789 – me too, ha ha! Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Hooray! After fussing over this chapter for ages, and two returns of the dreaded blue screen that banished this chapter and some other documents into Internet Oblivion, I have finally finished chapter three! *canned applause* Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank the Academy…**

**N.C.I.S is not mine. But Autumn is. And so is the plotline.**

**000**

"McGee's been stabbed."

Autumn felt her breath catch in her chest and her vision grew fuzzy as she struggled to fill her lungs. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Timothy McGee, her strong father who had saved her life and was always willing to share his precious free time with her, could not be hurt. It just wasn't possible.

"_What_?" Gibbs said sharply.

"The guards did not have a chance to pat her down properly while McGee was tending to his injury and Tony was finding all of us. She had a penknife under her sports bra strap, apparently." Ziva said bitterly, disgusted with herself for not noticing.

"And McGee?"

"She got him once in the shoulder and a glancing blow to his face. The worst was two deep cuts to his thigh. He-" Ziva faltered for a moment. Apparently, when she wasn't expecting anyone to be hurt, her cold façade showed a few cracks. "He lost a lot of blood. We bandaged him up as best we could and Tony's taking him to the emergency room."

"Right." Gibbs strode forward purposely, quickly exiting the bathroom. Ziva turned and hurried to keep up. Neither noticed that Autumn had followed. "Abby and Ducky?"

"I was on my way to tell them."

"Go." Ziva quickly changed direction and headed for the elevator. Autumn trotted along behind Gibbs, silent worry and terror etched onto her face as horrible thoughts pounded around her head.

The silver haired agent beat a quick path to his car, taking silent note when Autumn slid into the passenger seat. She was one of the few who never complained about his driving. It might be a bit harrowing, but she knew they'd get there in one piece.

They were halfway to the hospital when Autumn finally spoke.

"Is my dad going to be okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Gibbs said in a no-nonsense tone, "He's been through worse." It had slipped out before he had even noticed.

"Like what!" Autumn's voice jumped up an octave.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "This is a dangerous job, Autumn, you know that. People get hurt."

"Like when Tony got the plague?"

"How do you know about that?"

She shrugged slightly. "Dad mentioned it once." She fell quiet again, lost in her thoughts as they raced towards Bethesda.

000

**I know, I know. I finally update, anyone still faithful to this story gets excited, then it's barely a page and a half long. I'm disgusted with myself, but it's been ages since I updated, and well…**

**I have writers block. *hangs head in shame* This, this excuse for a chapter, is all I've been able to come up with in the over five months it's been since I last updated.**

**The frustrating thing is, I know **_**exactly**_** how this story is going to end. Once I get to Chapter Five or Six, I have a crystal clear idea of what I'm doing. But I have no idea how to actually **_**get**_** there. So for this chapter and the last, I was just writing down whatever my fingers decided to type. Trust me, I was as surprised as you were when McGee was revealed to be hurt!**

**Even though it's a touch humiliating, I'm getting off my high horse and asking, no **_**begging**_**, you, my amazingly still faithful readers, for ideas. If someone has a really good thought, I might even PM you a sneak peek of a future chapter! (Sorry to any anonymous reviewers! Feel free to throw out an idea anyways, though! I'll give you a virtual cookie!)**

**Actually, let's make this a contest! After two weeks or so, I'll go through and pick out the three best ideas I received via review. Best idea gets a sneak peek at a page of an upcoming chapter, second best gets half a page, and third place will see one whole paragraph.**

**Good luck to all of us!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, or favorited SAD/DOD! You guys make me smile!**

**Special thanks to Kikilia14, who sent in a few suggestions that helped get this chapter going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did, some things definitely would be different! A certain redheaded director who was killed before her time comes to mind…**

**000**

_Scrape…scrape…scrape…_

After listening to it long enough, the sound had an almost hypnotic quality to it.

_Scrape…scrape…scrape…_

A steady rhythm, never faltering. One could almost pace their heartbeat against the sound.

_Scrape…scrape…scrape…_

It wasn't the most beautiful sound by far, but there was something soothing about it.

_Scrape…scrape…scrape…_

Like waves at the beach, it seemed to go on endlessly, keeping a steady beat.

_Scrape…scrape…_

It stopped.

Autumn opened her eyes. She was sitting at the top of the old wooden staircase, and looking down she could see where Gibbs stood, studying his current project with a critical eye, sandpaper in hand.

It was a chair. Nothing big or fancy, just a reliable wooden chair. The kind of chair that sits in the corner of a room, almost forgotten, until enough people come over so that it must be utilized, or someone will have to stand. The kind of chair used more frequently as a coat rack or book shelf than an actual place to sit.

It was, Autumn thought, very _Gibbs_. Sturdy, reliable, there when you need it, and even when you don't, doing its job with a quiet intenseness until it is called upon to do something extraordinary.

Without her consent, or even a fleeting thought, really, Autumn's feet stood up, and her legs walked slowly down the stairs, her eyes tracing each crack and knot in the wood. She began to talk, about how life was living with first her mom, then her dad and Sarah. She talked about school, friends, trying out for a girl's basketball team and failing miserably, and how her dad had cheered her up afterward, teaching her how to play one of the less violent online games, his excitement matching her own as she advanced through the levels, and his encouragement when she had to start again. She told him about the school projects for both science and language arts that had invoked heated debates between her dad and Sarah, often branching so far off into technicalities that she had no idea what half the words meant, and looking up some of them later in online dictionaries.

Autumn talked for what felt like hours, Gibbs listening silently the entire time, nodding here and there and smiling when she laughed. She couldn't help herself, something about Gibbs's basement always had made her feel so…so _safe_. It didn't escape her notice, though, that both times she had stayed there, it was because a parent was in the hospital.

McGee had suffered, as Ziva had said, four blows from the penknife. A shallow cut on his shoulder, a scratch across his cheek, and two deeper wounds in his thigh. He had lost a good bit of blood, but after a few days had been sent home with orders to take it easy and rest. Abby had initially volunteered for 'Autumn duty', as Sarah had been staying late at the hospital every night, but Gibbs had vetoed her request, saying that she needed to concentrate on the evidence. Ziva had offered a room next, but Gibbs said he needed her to check with some contacts and focus on the case. Even Vance had mentioned an extended sleepover at his place for Autumn and his own daughter, Kayla, but Gibbs had come up with some other reason that wouldn't work. Tony hadn't bothered trying to take Autumn in for a few days, as it was obvious she was going to end up at Gibbs's place anyways.

Now, sandpaper in hand, rubbing with the grain as he had taught her during her last stay, Autumn couldn't help but chatter away about inane things to the man she viewed as something of a cross between a protective grandfather and a helpful uncle. All of the team had easily slipped into something resembling a family to the girl during the months after Madison had left. There was McGee, her father, of course, and Sarah, her aunt and somewhat of a maternal figure. Tony was like the fun uncle, while Ziva was the wise, but also fun, aunt. Abby was some crazy mixture between sister, cousin, and the stepmom who acts more like a friend than a mom. Ducky had quickly secured the role of the well-traveled great uncle or grandfather, continually telling stories about the places he had been and the people he had met. Jimmy was that cousin who you like well enough, but don't eagerly look forward to talking to.

It was, Autumn knew, a crazy mess of a surrogate family, but she didn't care. They were all the family she had. The team themselves rarely viewed her anymore as just McGee's long-lost daughter. She was a granddaughter, a niece, a cousin, a friend. She had unknowingly, and somewhat unwillingly, stepped into the N.C.I.S. family, and they had accepted her with open arms.

**000**

**Again, thanks to Kikilia14 for ideas and thanks to everyone for reviewing! Don't forget to review this chapter, too! The story ****will**** pick up from here, I promise, and as soon as this is finished, I might even go back and rewrite 'Special Agent Daddy', as my writing back then, I realize, was pretty childish and not very descriptive.**

**Review, please, oh please, oh please, please, Review!**


End file.
